Psicosis
by Animmi
Summary: En medio de una batalla Edmund confiesa sus sentimiento a su hermana y ella los corresponde, pero.. ¿todo es perfecto?, ¿puede haber amor sin dolor?


Estaba a punto de iniciar una batalla y eso lo sabía muy bien, mi hermano mayor pelearía, mi hermana mayor pelearía, yo pelearía, pero no quería que por nada de este o el otro mundo mi hermana menor fuera a pelear ¿la razón? me había enamorado de ella, de mi hermana menor de 17 años, sé que estaba mal pero no pude evitar enamorarme de cada parte de su cuerpo y de cada poro de su piel y tenía miedo de perderla.

Un pequeño desacuerdo con algunos Narnianos y teníamos en puerta una pelea que no quisimos ocasionar, ahora estaba aquí parado en su puerta listo para tratar de convencerla, -Lucy ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunte a mi hermana y ella asintió, -no quiero que vayas a la batalla, es peligroso- espere que con eso ella recapacitara y se quedara en cair paravel pero ella parecía molesta, -Edmund yo ya no soy una niña, tengo 17 años y soy una reina y como reina tengo que defender a mi gente- finalizo mi reina valiente haciéndole honor a su título y demostrando madurez, -no entiendes Lucy, por favor no vallas, eres mi hermana es mi deber protegerte- me empezaba a desesperar, -¿qué hay de Peter y Susan?, ellos también son tus hermanos Edmund- me dijo Lucy confrontándome, -Lucy tu eres menor que yo, tengo que cuidarte, además tengo mis propias razones- dije en un susurro.

-¿y qué razones son esas?, ¿es que acaso quieres seguir tratándome como una niña pequeña? Ya no lo soy entiéndelo Edmund e iré a la batalla- me contesto Lucy casi gritando y con los ojos llorosos, -¡no quiero perderte!, no lo soportaría-cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca todo se quedó totalmente callado, -Edmund- susurro Lucy pero yo continúe hablando con susurros,-sé que está mal y que es asqueroso, pero me eh enamorado de ti es por eso que no quiero que te pongas en riesgo….- Lucy no contesto solo se acercó y delicadamente beso mis labios, los labios de su hermano, yo correspondí el beso, se sentía tan suave, tan tierno, tan perfecto, después de unos segundos ambos nos separamos –también te amo Edmund- me dijo Lucy y sin más salió de su cuarto dejándome solo pero feliz.

.

.

.

.

me encontraba listo para la batalla, montado en un caballo esperaba la señal para que todo comenzara, me sentía más tranquilo desde que había hablado con mi hermana, tenía la confianza de que ella se mantendría a salvo, la señal llego y la batalla comenzó, los enemigos no eran muchos así que sería fácil, caían integrantes de ambos bandos, parecía que nosotros llevábamos la ventaja, Peter y yo nos deshacíamos fácilmente de los enemigos al igual que Susan ayudada de su arco, todo estaba a punto de acabar y pensé que ya todo se arreglaría, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Creí tener una alucinación pero para mí desgracia no era así, del otro lado una chica castaña se encontraba blandiendo una espada a varios enemigos, me preocupe al instante al percatarme de quien se trataba, no ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios no se había quedado en cair paravel? ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí? ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Eran las cosas que pensaba en ese momento mientras corría hacia ella, -¡Lucy!- grite lo más fuerte que pude y la chica volteo a verme, -¡Ed cuidado!- grito ella queriendo correr hacia mí, voltee y pude ver como intentaban atacarme con una espada, rápidamente intente librarme del golpe pero la filosa arma hirió mi costado , dejándome en el suelo con un gran dolor en el estómago, -¡Edmund!- escuche el grito de mi amada y al dirigirle la vista pude ver como ella trataba de llegar hacia mí pero fue atacada por sorpresa recibiendo una herida en su pecho y cayendo al suelo, quise gritar en ese momento que alguien la ayudara pero no podía, sentía que mi vista se nublaba y mis fuerzas se iban, en un último intento pude llamarla por su nombre y después todo se volvió negro

.

.

.

.

Desperté adolorido en la cama de mi habitación, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me desmaye, mire a mi derecha y allí se encontraba mi amada, tan hermosa como siempre y en perfectas condiciones, estire mi mano a la chica quien me miraba tiernamente, -Edmund me alegra que hayas despertado- ella se inclinó y beso mi frente, -espera ya vuelvo- dijo ella y antes de que pudiera hablar ya había salido por la puerta.

En ese momento mi hermana mayor entro a la habitación – Edmund por fin despiertas nos tenías tan preocupados- dijo mi hermana acercándose a la cama y revolviendo mis cabellos, yo solo sonreí– ¿por cuánto tiempo eh dormido?- pregunte a mi hermana, -2 semanas, la herida fue más profunda de lo que pensamos pero lo bueno es que ya estás bien- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa pero su voz sonaba triste por alguna razón, -llamare a Peter- y luego salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

En un cuarto se encontraba una pareja besándose, unos amantes, unos hermanos, mi hermana y yo, abrase más a Lucy contra mí,- te amo Lu- dije para besar su cabeza, -y yo a ti Ed- me respondió la chica sonriendo, ya había pasado casi 1 mes desde que había despertado y desde ese día me había hecho el "novio" de mi hermana menor y no podía ser más feliz, obviamente ni Peter ni Susan lo sabían, ambos actuaban extraño desde que desperté y más cuando hablaba con Lucy frente a ellos ponían una cara rara, ¿es que acaso se habían dado cuenta de lo que hacía con mi hermana cuando nadie miraba? No, no había sido tan obvio, enfrente de ellos nos comportábamos como lo que éramos, hermanos, pero después de todo ya me estaba hartando de ocultárselo al mundo, yo era un rey y amaba a mi reina Lucy y nadie podía impedir que sintiera eso por mi hermana ni siquiera mis hermanos mayores.

-Lucy quiero decirles- le dije a la chica que tenía enfrente de mí y ella me miro con confusión. –Quiero decirles de lo nuestro- aclare y ella solo asintió mientras en su mirada había una pizca de miedo.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado 2 mes ya desde que había despertado y 1 mes desde que me había prometido revelar mi secreto, porque cada día que pasaba amaba más a mi hermana, me encantaba verla dormir, verla reír, suspirar, me encantaba acariciar su piel y su cabello, amaba besar cada poro de su piel y no me lo podía callar más.

me dirigí a la sala donde se encontraban mis hermanos mayores, -Peter, Susan quiero hablar con ustedes- mis hermanos me miraron con atención, -quiero hablar sobre Lucy- y de nuevo esa mirada extraña y dolida pero aun así continúe, -quiero confesarles que eh tenido una relación amorosa con ella desde hace un par de meses y pensé que era momento de decírselos, aunque sé que está mal quiero que sepan que la amo y que no la dejare y no nos separaran- dije con una mirada desafiante y a la vez temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, mi hermana se puso enfrente de mí y sin aviso estampo su mano contra mi mejilla, -basta ya Edmund, deja de jugar con nosotros, ¿que no ves que para todos ya es demasiado malo?- me grito Susan mientras que Peter se ponía atrás de ella agarrándola del hombro intentando calmarla, -Susan tiene razón Edmund ya basta de juegos- dijo Peter y yo solo me enoje, -¿de qué juegos hablas? Sé que es malo pero mi amor por Lucy es real y no me importa lo que piensen- grite furioso a mis hermanos y Susan solo pudo mirarme con dolor.

-maldita sea Edmund basta tú no puedes amar a Lucy, ni tener una relación con ella- me dijo Peter con una mirada que reflejaba rabia y confusión, -¿Por qué no? Si ella me ama y yo la amo- le respondí casi a punto de llorar, -Edmund Lucy está muerta-.

Algo se rompió dentro de mí, no podía hablar, no podía moverme, solo pude formular una palabra, -¿Qué?- pregunte. –ella murió hace dos meses en aquella batalla, ella intento salvarte y fue atacada, no pudimos salvarla, la herida fue muy grave y murió casi al instante, tú estabas mal y no te dijimos nada, no tuvimos el valor, ya sufríamos bastante- dijo mi hermano mayor en llanto y yo solo pude comenzar a derramar lágrimas, -no puede ser, tiene que ser una maldita broma- salí corriendo a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama llorando a mares.

Sentí a alguien abrazarme por la espalda, la reconocí al instante, -Lucy dime que no es verdad- rogué a quien me abrazaba pero "Lucy" solo beso mi cabeza, -¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué fuiste a pelear?, ¿Por qué no te pude proteger?, ¿Por qué me has dejado?, ¿Por qué tenías que intentar salvarme? Te dije que no podría vivir sin ti, dijiste que amabas y te has ido- solté mientras las lágrimas corrían una carrera en mis mejillas y la chica solo acariciaba mi cabeza, ahora todo tenía sentido, las miradas de Peter y Susan cuando la nombraba, esa implacable sensación de falta, las veces en que desaparecía justo cuando uno de nuestros hermanos mayores entraba en la habitación.

Mi alma estaba hacha en un nudo al igual que mi garganta, sentía un dolor inexplicable como nunca antes, no quería moverme, no quería vivir, no sin ella, me sentía roto, tan solo y vacío, busque por mi habitación en busca de algo que calmara mi dolor y mi vista se fijó en una pequeña daga, su daga, me puse de pie y atore la puerta para que nadie entrara y luego tome mi salvación -no lo hagas Ed- la escuche decirme y mirarme,-no quiero estar aquí si tú no estás conmigo- le respondí como pude mientras sollozaba, -pero tienes que hacerlo cariño-respondió ella parándose enfrente de mí se veía tan hermosa que dolía saber que no era real, -no puedes obligarme a sentir tanto dolor-, y sin ninguna duda corte lo que me ataba al sufrimiento, veía mi mano desangrarse derramando grandes lagrimas carmesí que casi podían competir con las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, afuera se escuchaban los gritos de mis hermanos pidiendo que le abriera, pero no les abriría, nadie lo haría jamás, subí la vista y la vi tenía una mirada tan triste, después todo se oscureció justo como cuando esta tortura comenzó.

-te amo Lucy- fue lo único que pude susurrar, antes de acompañar a mi amada.


End file.
